


Gli ultimi rimasti

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Steve Feelings, Steve is kind of a mess, alternative universe canon divergence, non la cosa migliore che gli potessi fare ma okay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Steve è Steve. Ed è l'ultimo rimasto.





	Gli ultimi rimasti

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt del COW-T è: struttura ciclica

# Gli ultimi rimasti

  
Era solo, quella notte, seduto sul suo divano a guardare dritto davanti a sé, con un bicchiere che non si riempiva e non si svuotava. Era solo e non riusciva a non pensare. La sua mente era così attiva da togliere ogni energia al suo corpo e non vedeva il mondo davanti a lui. Guardava soltanto il muro in cui tutti i suoi pensieri si proiettavano. E non riusciva nemmeno a muovere le dita delle mani e dei piedi. Era intrappolato nella sua stessa testa. Nel suo vuoto.  
  
E Steve era rimasto in silenzio. Perché alla fine non era molto importante. Nessuno gli aveva chiesto niente e nessuno aveva nemmeno provato a scuoterlo dal suo stato di trance. Era rimasto completamente da solo a essere nulla. Le persone vanno via. Le persone finiscono la loro vita e finiscono anche il loro pezzo di vita nella vita altrui. E Steve poteva rimanere solo in qualsiasi momento. Così come poteva avere accanto il suo migliore amico per tutta la sua vita. E invece era da solo, adesso, a rigirare il bicchiere tra le mani, cercando di dimenticare tutto quello che ha dovuto vedere, per dimenticare anche la realtà in cui si è trovato a vivere. Uno dei pensieri che continua a ripetersi nella sua mente, che non riesce a fermare, è che è rimasto solo e che non vuole vedere nessuno. Non sente niente. Vuole solo rimanere solo.  
  
Quando era piccolo e suo padre gridava, quando era piccolo e suo padre provava a picchiarlo fino a lasciarlo a terra sul pavimento, pensava che non sarebbe potuto succedergli peggio. Quando sentiva l'occhio pulsargli e il sapore di sangue sulla lingua, insieme a quella bruttissima sensazione di dolore al ponte del naso, e cercava di rialzarsi in piedi, con tutto il dolore che provava per tutto il corpo, pensava che non sarebbe potuto succedere niente di peggio. E per questo si rialzava, si puliva il sangue e si andava a pulire il viso in bagno, mentre sentiva suo padre ubriaco buttarsi sul divano. Non ci pensa spesso, ma deve essere questo il motivo per cui riesce ancora ancora ad andare avanti. Era il suo limite, il suo allenamento contro il peggio. In confronto con tutto quello che gli succedeva a quei tempi, non era per niente   
  
E adesso non ne è poi così sicuro che non ci sia di peggio.   
  
Le persone vanno via e muoiono. È lo stato naturale della vita, si ha un tempo limitato su questa terra e poi si va via. Il fatto è che non gli è sembrato giusto che il tempo di Bucky fosse così limitato. Il fatto è che non gli è sembrato poi così giusto che il suo tempo fosse stato così brutalmente strappato via dal suo corpo. E in quel momento il suo bicchiere era vuoto. E in quel momento il suo bicchiere non si riempiva e nemmeno si svuotava. E lui non sapeva che cosa fare. Doveva rimanere da solo. Non voleva fare altro se non rimanere da solo. E non bere. Bere è sicuramente inutile.  
  
Ci aveva pensato, prima di riempire il suo primo bicchiere di alcol che anche suo padre faceva una cosa del genere. Quando la vita era un pochino troppo dura e quando qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, andava male, lui prendeva un bicchiere di alcol, birra, rum, qualsiasi cosa e iniziava a bere. Beveva senza nemmeno guardare il bicchiere, direttamente dalla bottiglia, fino a che i suoi occhi non diventavano rossi e incontravano Steve oppure la sua mamma e chiedeva loro perché lo stavano giudicando. Perché lo stavano giudicando, uh? Pensavano forse di essere migliori? Pensavano forse che sarebbero riusciti a essere migliori nella loro vita? Pensavano davvero di essere migliori di lui? E poi li picchiava. Steve si proteggeva il viso, chiudeva gli occhi, sentiva soltanto i colpi. E le grida di sua mamma. C'erano sempre le grida di sua mamma. E lui si trovava lì. Con un bicchiere di alcol vuoto che non riesce a riempire e non riesce a svuotare. Era -Steve aveva chiuso gli occhi. Aveva provato a non pensarci troppo.  
  
La cosa peggiore di tutte è che quella notte, la notte in cui Bucky è morto e Steve lo ha visto morire e non ha potuto farci niente, non aveva nemmeno pianto. Era solo rimasto lì e non aveva sentito nessuna emozione. Non aveva provato niente se non questo senso di vuoto, guardando dritto davanti a lui, nel buio che lo circondava in una stanza chiusa, in una casa lontana da tutto e da tutti. E non voleva essere visto da nessuno. Non voleva nemmeno che qualcuno venisse da lui per dirgli niente. Voleva solo rimanere in silenzio. Voleva soltanto non provare niente, che è un modo migliore di sentirsi, piuttosto che sentire tutti quei sentimenti che invece vorrebbero uscire dal suo corpo.  
  
Aveva tirato su col naso. E non si era nemmeno reso conto di Peggy che era entrata nella stanza e che si era avvicinata a lui, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, per fargli sapere che era lì. Steve aveva solo alzato lo sguardo verso di lei. Poi era tornato a guardare dritto davanti a lui. Non c'è molto da dire. Non c'era molto da fare. Steve non sentiva niente e questo era il vero problema. Il fatto che lui non provasse niente. Non era nemmeno irritato dal non essere stato lasciato solo, come invece aveva chiesto. Non muove nemmeno la mano, non aveva fatto in modo che si appoggiasse su quella di Peggy. Era rimasto lì, vuoto. In silenzio. Senza anima, forse.  
  
Peggy aveva lasciato scivolare la mano sul braccio di Steve e poi sulle sue mani. Lo aveva tirato verso di lei, delicatamente, per poi farlo alzare. E Steve si sentiva pesante, all'inizio non era sicuro di avere la forza sulle gambe per poter stare in piedi, ma Peggy sembrava essere abbastanza forte per poterlo sostenere. E lui si era lasciato sostenere, facendo passare le braccia intorno al suo collo, mentre lei si muoveva a destra e a sinistra, e poi di nuovo a destra e a sinistra, dondolando e facendolo dondolare a sua volta.  
  
A pensarci bene, dovevano star ballando. Quel lento che Steve pensava di non aver mai avuto e che aveva promesso, quel lento che Steve nemmeno ricorda così bene, perché era troppo preso a non sentire nulla. Hanno ballato. Senza musica. Senza nulla che li avvolgesse. Senza niente.   
  
Steve aveva ballato, senza sentire niente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Le persone vanno via e le persone muoiono. Bucky è stato il primo di una lunga serie di amici che Steve ha perso durante la sua lunga vita. Uno dopo l'altro ha perso ogni persona che è entrata nella sua vita. E ha imparato a non sentire niente, ha imparato anche a lasciare tutto andare in apparenza, mentre tutto, in realtà rimane dentro di lui. Rimangono le risate delle persone che ha amato. Rimangono anche i loro pianti, le loro parole. E a volte Steve si siede in una stanza e rimane a guardare il vuoto, nell'attesa che il vuoto entri dentro di lui, per prendere il posto del dolore nel suo petto. Troppe persone vengono perse e troppe persone decidono di andare via. E Steve ha vissuto troppo a lungo. Ha visto troppe cose. E non vuole più vedere niente. Non voleva più trovare niente.  
  
E forse per questo si era ritirato. Forse per questo aveva preso quella famosa casa in campagna. Aveva sentito dire che è normale a un certo punto della propria vita cercare di tornare alla terra. La terra che prende e che dà. Qualcuno gli aveva detto che il panorama, gli odori della campagna, piena di agrumi e di petali, avrebbe aiutato a farli dimenticare tutto quello che di brutto aveva visto nel mondo, tutto quello che gli aveva fatto venire voglia di non essere più lì, con tutte le persone che volevano stare con lui.  
  
La verità è che Steve, a quei tempi, non faceva molto durante le sue giornate. Rimaneva in casa, a volte dimenticava di aprire le finestre. A volte, invece, le apriva e rimaneva a disegnare. E l'unica cosa che sentiva, gli unici soggetti che riusciva a disegnare erano soggetti tristi, bui, un pochino troppo tristi. Mentre il silenzio lo avvolgeva, insieme al vuoto. Il vuoto che non lo aveva abbandonato, quando aveva chiesto a tutti di andare via. Il vuoto che, in un certo senso, è l'unico compagno di vita che avrà mai.  
  
Incontra Tony quando lui era davvero molto piccolo. E avrebbe potuto incontrarlo prima, se non avesse deciso di ritirarsi.  
  
Tony sarà stato alto ottanta centimetri ed era stato vestito come un adulto, pettinato come un adulto e sembrava essere un piccolo Howard, nonostante i suoi enormi occhi marroni, che scrutavano ogni parte dell'enorme stanza in cui lo avevano inserito. Steve non aveva pensato molto di queste scelte. Aveva preferito continuare a guardare le persone che volevano la sua attenzione, raccontando bugie su una vecchia ferita in battaglia che nemmeno il siero era riuscito a curare e di come si sentisse molto meglio in campagna. Tutte bugie, certo, e Peggy, a sentirlo parlare la prima volta ha scosso la testa e sospirando. Lei ha sempre saputo quando Steve mentiva. Lei non ha voluto saperne, ha alzato le mani ed è andata via, dopo un po', per parlare con un uomo di nome Edwin. Steve si sarebbe anche sentito offeso, se solo...  
  
Steve ricorda il giorno in cui ha conosciuto Tony perché lo aveva visto scivolare sotto un tavolo e ridere di gusto, parlando di qualche dolcetto nuovo che Jarvis deve aver preparato. Lo aveva visto scivolare sotto le tovaglie e poi gattonare fuori senza un piatto in mano, ma soltanto coi suoi capelli un pochino spettinati e con un mezzo sorriso. E Steve, che in questi ricevimenti ci deve essere sempre e che è stato parte di così tanti da vedere tanti di quei bambini comportarsi da bambini non ha dato troppo retta a quel bambino. Ha solo continuato a sorridere parlando con quelle persone dai visi tutti uguali intorno a lui.   
  
E poi, quando Howard ha preso dal braccino Tony, per portarlo via dal tavolo del buffet, e presentaglielo. Steve lo sa perché è così che sono arrivati a lui, con Tony che protestava, guardando dietro le sue spalle e dicendo che tanto quel vecchio signore che il papà voleva presentargli lo avrebbe certamente dimenticato, il tempo di stare lì e poi si sarebbe anche dimenticato il suo nome, ne è sicurissimo. E poi, Tony voleva continuare a giocare, non voleva fare cose da adulti. Howard lo aveva sgridato, con le parole strette trai denti, la voce bassa, dicendogli che queste sono le responsabilità degli Stark e che se voleva essere uno Stark queste cose da adulti dovevano già far parte della sua vita quotidiana. Tony ha abbassato lo sguardo e lo ha seguito docilmente, dopo quelle parole. E Maria, accanto a loro, non aveva detto nemmeno una parola. Era rimasta composta, con il suo sorriso, come se accanto a lei non stesse succedendo niente.  
  
Di questo, Steve non aveva pensato niente. Aveva solo accettato il fatto, senza darci troppo peso.   
  
È un ricordo che ha del dolce e anche dell'amaro. È un ricordo che rende tutto molto strano nella storia di Tony e Steve. È anche un ricordo a cui Steve torna molto spesso, chiedendosi se quel loro primo incontro avrebbe potuto cambiare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa nella loro relazione. Steve era caduto in uno stato di apatia tale da non vedere l'effetto di Howard sulla sua famiglia e si era allontanato da Peggy. Si era ritirato in una vita solitaria, forse un po' triste, sicuramente vuota. E ricorda quel bambino, che ai tempi voleva soltanto tornare a giocare con gli altri bambini alla festa e che non faceva altro che guardarsi sopra la spalla, un pochino nervoso, con un pezzo di torta in mano e che aveva perso ogni aspetto simile ad Howard.  
  
In quel momento si è deciso che cosa Steve sarebbe potuto essere per Tony e cosa Tony sarebbe diventato per Steve, perché nessuno dei due è stato interessato all'altro. Tony preso dalla sua vita da bambino, Steve invece troppo preso dalla sua non vita da adulto.  
  
Ricorda di aver sorriso, però. Sorriso con tutta la cordialità che il figlio di Howard Stark avrebbe dovuto ricevere. Si era anche inginocchiato per poterlo guardare negli occhi senza che Tony dovesse tenere il mento all'insù e gli ha fatto un bel po' di domande. Gli ha chiesto che cosa gli piaceva fare, quali fossero i suoi dinosauri preferiti e tante altre cose che Steve sapeva si potevano chiedere a dei bambini. E Tony aveva risposto cordialmente, senza nemmeno batter ciglio. Perché quella doveva essere una conversazione standard, qualcosa che lui aveva già provato, qualcosa da manuale. E poi Steve era tornato a parlare ad Howard e, una volta distolto lo sguardo da Tony, non ha problemi a dire, che lo aveva già dimenticato.  
  
La storia sarebbe potuta andare in altri mille modi diversi. Steve ci pensa spesso. Ma quella notte è andata così. Il vuoto non lo aveva ancora abbandonato. Peggy non lo aveva riportato indietro, perché prima o poi -prima o poi, Steve avrebbe dovuto andare avanti. Prima o poi qualcosa sarebbe potuto cambiare, se lui lo avesse lasciato cambiare.  
  
Steve non vedeva l'ora di tornare alla sua campagna, però, a guardare il vuoto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Muoiono Maria e Howard e Steve si mobilita per andare al loro funerale. Vorrebbe dire di aver provato qualcosa, ma non provava niente. Avrebbe anche voluto dire che avrebbe voluto provare a provare qualcosa, ma non sentiva nulla. Solo il vuoto, solo il suo silenzio. Il vuoto e il silenzio sono i compagni che non ti abbandonano mai E Steve, a un certo punto della sua vita, si è sentito così felice di averli con sé che ha pensato di cullarsi in questo vuoto e in questo silenzio.  
  
Non conosceva poi così bene Maria, non si è dato il tempo di affezionarsi, non ha parlato molto con lei. Conosceva molto bene Howard, invece, che si ostinava ad andarlo a trovare, a offrirgli un bicchiere di rum ogni volta, che non riusciva ad accettare che Steve stesse abbandonandosi a se stesso, al contrario di Peggy, che ha alzato le mani e ha detto che Steve avrebbe fatto la sua mossa quando sarebbe stato pronto. Peggy, che era l'unica persona in questo mondo che sarebbe mai riuscita a riportarlo alla realtà, gli aveva chiesto di aiutarla ad aiutarlo. E Steve le aveva detto di lasciarlo andare.  
  
Il funerale degli Stark è stato un funerale in pompa magna. Ci sono state tante persone, ci sono stati tanti discorsi. Ci sono stati tanti dessert e tanto rum e tanto alcol in generale. E non sembrava essere un funerale. Sembrava uno dei loro tanti ricevimenti che si ostinavano a dare. A un certo punto Steve pensa di aver staccato il cervello e di aver solo fissato le due tombe davanti a lui, con la testa posata sulla mano e un poco di senso di colpa. Perché continuava a non provare nulla. Howard era uno degli ultimi suoi compagni di guerra. E adesso è andato anche lui. Non c'è più. E, Steve se n'era reso conto un pochino troppo tardi, al funerale, non c'era nemmeno loro figlio.  
  
Steve ricordava a malapena Tony Stark, il suo viso e anche la sua voce, ma sa che non c'era in quel funerale. Il suo posto era vuoto e, accanto al posto vuoto, Peggy e quell'uomo di nome Edwin guardavano le tombe, deglutendo ogni tanto, forse per non dover scoppiare a piangere. Steve ci aveva pensato, durante quella funzione religiosa che Howard avrebbe certamente odiato, se fosse stato in vita. Aveva pensato che Tony Stark non è per niente un ragazzo stupido. Perché anche Steve avrebbe preferito non partecipare a nessun funerale delle persone che ha amato in vita. Invece era lì, a ricordare che queste persone non torneranno più e che lui -lui invece è rimasto qui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve poi si ritrova all'ultimo funerale dei suoi compagni in battaglia di tanto tempo fa e non può non sentire tutto quel vuoto che ancora una volta prende il sopravvento nella sua vita. Rimane in silenzio durante la funzione, poi rimane in silenzio durante i discorsi degli amici e dei parenti. Al funerale partecipa anche Tony Stark. Dice di essere stato il suo figlioccio e che probabilmente soltanto grazie alla sua zia Peggy lui è diventato l'uomo che è adesso. Tony non si è presentato al funerale di suo padre, non ha detto niente di bello su di lui, ma riesce a parlare con la voce forte di un guerriero. Non lo vedeva da qualche mese. Ogni tanto si incontravano durante gli orari di visita per andare a trovare Peggy. E Steve ricorda lo sguardo un poco ferito di Tony tutte le volte che Peggy lo chiamava Howard.   
  
Loro due non si sono parlati molto, ma non aveva importanza.  
  
Non pensava che sarebbe venuto a questo funerale. Dicono che abbia partecipato a soli due funerali nella sua vita. E sono tanti, per un uomo della sua età, in realtà, ma lo dicono tutti con un pizzico di cattiveria, un po' di malizia, per far capire che Tony Stark ha preferito andare al funerale di un maggiordomo, piuttosto che a quello dei suoi genitori.  
  
Steve non ha molto altro da dire in proposito. Deglutisce e continua a guardare dritto davanti a lui.   
  
Ed era solo, quella notte. seduto sul divano davanti a lui, con questo bicchiere che non si riempiva e che nemmeno si svuotava. Odiava bere. Perché bere era quello che faceva suo padre. Perché l'unico compagno che gli era rimasto era il vuoto nel suo petto che non lo avrebbe abbandonato nemmeno volendo. Il suo corpo non si muoveva e le persone hanno un lasso di tempo sulla terra, poi devono andare via. È così. E Steve pensava che aveva bisogno di accettare questo fatto e pensava di averlo fatto. Era sicurissimo di aver accettato che le persone vanno via, che lui invece rimane che non ci può fare niente. Pensava di aver zittito il suo dolore, di aver fatto in modo che il vuoto ne prendesse il posto, per non sentire più niente. Ma a quanto pare non era stato così.  
  
Steve ha in mano questo bicchiere non vuoto e nemmeno pieno. Peggy era l'unica persona in questo mondo che avrebbe potuto riportarlo indietro. E prima Peggy ha detto che lui doveva farcela e andare avanti anche da solo, e adesso Peggy non sarebbe più tornata da lui. Non poteva tornare neanche quando era malata, è vero, ma almeno era lì. Almeno lei...  
  
Non sente Tony entrare nella stanza e non sente nemmeno la sua mano sulla spalla. Sa che Tony è stato un bambino molto emotivo, Peggy lo ha detto, non faceva che raccontare di quel bambino e poi dei suoi anni come spia. E Steve non si era reso conto delle mani di Tony, che sono scivolate verso le sue mani e di come l avesse tirato verso di lui, per farlo alzare in piedi.   
  
Steve non era sicuro che le sue gambe lo avrebbero retto, ma Tony sembra essere abbastanza forte da riuscire a sorreggerlo e quindi lascia che le sue braccio avvolgano il collo di lui. E dondolano a sinistra e a destra. A sinistra e poi a destra.  
  
“Siamo gli ultimi rimasti” mormora Tony. “Non andare via.”  
  
E continuano a dondolare a sinistra e poi a destra ancora e ancora.  



End file.
